Forever Mine
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: An alternate ending where Andie turns the tables, killing and framing Bess for Scott’s kidnapping. I own nothing, rated T for swearing


The streets echoed with sirens, red and blue lights flashed casting an ominous glow. Andie sat in an ambulance as medics catered to her thigh and head.

She told a truly horrible tale of her dear friends obsession for the blonde boy, Scott Norris.

Her plans of kidnapping the high schooler, killing her own stalker Jeffrey and hiding out at Andie's.

Andie claimed she couldn't allow such a thing, after Bess stabbed the elder females lover David, killed Jeffrey as he followed her and knew of her plans, Andie had no choice but to defend herself.

Bess lay face down on the floor, pencil sticking eraser deep into her neck, Jeffrey's corpse a few feet away from her, knife protruding through his back out to his chest, David slumped in the bathroom with a large gash across his stomach.

Andie deeply traumatic, stating Bess refused to tell her where Scott was being held, the teen was confirmed missing mere hours after the grueling discovery.

Cops searched, but all they found was the torched remains of Scott's vehicle hidden behind the house. An Amber Alert was issued, Mr. Norris was notified, the entire town worried and pleaded their star player would be found.

Andie was soon released from the hospital with perfect health, the brunette knew she didn't have much time before the police came.

DNA analysis would have come back to her and not Bess, they'd know she's the one behind Scott's disappearance. That she's been the guilty party all along.

The night of the incident, Scott hitting her with his car, their first meeting when he bumped into her, the teachers attempted murder, his friend falling down the stairs during training, breaking into his house, attempting to smother Jules with a pillow ... Was all meticulously planned out.

Andie has gone through far too much to stop now, she finally had her Brian back. He'd never be kissing another girl ever again, the kid had to learn his lesson. He belonged to her and to her alone.

Speaking of the boy, she really should be getting back to him soon, after all she didn't really have anyone to watch over him while she spent two nights recovering.

Andie sighed as she drove along the lone streets, she had to once again disappear and start over, only this time she had her prize.

Bess was the perfect scapegoat and served her purpose, her death was inevitable in the endgame.

Looking in the mirror Andie couldn't even recognize herself, once brown curls shined of short blonde just below her ears, gold stub earrings now pierced her ears and brown eye contacts sealed the facade.

Bags of duct tape, ropes, chains, zip ties duffled in the front seat, Andie wasn't going to take any chances of losing her boy.

Pulling into the house she'd purchased under her new name took much less time than she thought, eager to greet her guest Andie rushes from the car, bag over her right shoulder as she approached the door.

Nothing but darkness greeted her as the key clicked in the lock, Andie smiles as she enters their new home "I'm home, Brian"

Closing the door, Andie proceeds straight to the basement in record time.

The woman wasn't shocked to find the young man crouched beside the door sound asleep, it seemed the boy tried to escape again.

Scott was awakened immediately by a hard shove propelling him down the stairs.

"Be a good boy, Brian and I'll help you back onto the bed."

Scott grimaced from the pain the fall further caused to his injury "Stupid bitch!"

Andie says nothing, only tentatively smiles before reaching down "Come on, back to bed"

Scott reels away from the touch "Fuck you!"

Andie's hand freezes before reaching into her purse, pulling out the serated knife, David's and Jeffrey's crusted blood now chipping off "Bed, now!"

Scott stares at the knife for a few seconds before finally nodding his head, allowing Andie to help him.

The blonde dragged himself across the floor, all the effort he'd put in to escape was for naught. Andie's hands underneath his armpits was the only leverage Scott was given.

Scott's head rose blearily once settled upon the mattress, the teen's back against the hard wall, arms holding his shattered knee "Please, just let me go ... I need a doctor"

Andie smiles before dropping the bag to the floor "I can't Brian, you'll leave me again"

Scott glares "What the hell is wrong with you? My name is Scott!"

Andie crouched to be face to face with Scott, hand sweeping through his blonde locks "Not anymore"

Scott fights back tears at her proclamation, straining his head as far away from her as possible "People are going to be looking for me"

Andie laughs, this kid really has no idea "That's what they all say, Brian."

Scott's eyes widen, he wasn't the first she'd done this too ... "A normal person doesn't act like this!"

Andie pinches Scott's hurt knee cap, eliciting a painful shriek from the teen "I never meant to hurt you, but you tried to get away, I had to punish you."

Scott grits his teeth "You kidnapped me, what was I supposed to do?"

Andie ignores the teen, instead pulling out a McDonalds bag from the duffel "Eat"

Scott contemplated before slowly reaching forwards to grab the bag, taking in the intoxicating aroma of stale french fries and cold hamburger.

"Thank you" Speaks Scott, he wasn't going to take Andie's kindness for granted, that just wasn't who he was.

Andie waits several minutes for the teen to finish his meal before holding out the familiar black sketch pad "Do it again"

Scott finished chewing what was left in his mouth, eyes downcast to the item "Will you let me go?"

Andie says nothing, only pushes the book closer "Do it again"

Scott was tempted to throw the damn thing like before, but something told him Andie wouldn't appreciate his gesture.

Scott slowly takes the pad from her hands, taking deep breathes as the effort to lean forward aggravated his knee and now bruised body.

Pencil hits paper as the sketch begins, light traces of Andie's face frame the page. Scott would take his time with this one, Andie has to like it.

The woman in question sat eagerly at the foot of the bed, eyes never leaving the boy as he drew.

Scott wished he could have been drawing anyone else, his art helped him escape from a harsh reality, he could be who he wanted instead of playing the part of the star soccer athlete.

Bess had been right, he was misunderstood ... Only now that true passion was being used against him.

Vivid lines marred the page, the clear face of Andie seen as her now short hair is highlighted in dark and light strokes, lips plump with a slight smile.

This picture was a far image from the original he'd drawn, Scott depicted the woman as she'd want to be seen instead of the psycho she truly was.

A few blows to remove the eraser bits, last touches of blending here and there and the masterpiece is complete.

Scott's hands began to shake, the teen was never so afraid of an opinion, his very life could depend on this.

Eyes flickering upwards as Andie's smile widens, licking his lips Scott pushes the book into her hands "It's done"

With eager, hopeful eyes Andie opens the book, marveling at the freshly drawn page.

Scott winces as he jostled his left leg, tears pooling in his tightly clenched eyes "Can I go?"

Andie looks from the page back to Scott, small hypodermic needle in hand "Its beautiful"

The blonde is taken by surprise at Andie's sudden lunge, the distinct bite of the needle puncturing his flesh has the teen down for the count.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Cries Scott as the sedative begins taking affect, body losing motivation to move, eyes becoming more and more droopy. "Please, I'm not ... Worth all this"

Scott's body slumps as he slowly loses consciousness, all the while Andie tenderly plays with his hair "You're wrong, Bess was right ... You're special"

Andie made quick work of securing the teen, folded arms wrist to elbow tightly duct taped behind the blondes back, ankles and thighs wrapped together and attached to the bed rails.

Ropes knotted with the duct taped limbs wrapped around the bed, and over his chest effectively keeping Scott from sitting up or struggling.

Dry, chapped lips meet the cherry chapstick plumps of Andie's as she kissed the unconscious teen "And you're all mine."

She really didn't want to do the last thing required to secure Brian, but she had to ensure the teen couldn't leave her ... Or be heard screaming.

Silver adhesive bonds the two lips shut, glue sealing them together as the tape is wound repeatedly around the boy's head.

"Don't worry my love, I'll fake our deaths in the next few days, if you're a good boy, I'll even get you something to help your knee. The police, your father, Jules ... They'll never find you, Brian. I'm making sure of it"

Scott deliriously slept on as the woman began planning her next move, this time would be different than all the rest. This Brian wasn't ever leaving her, if it meant Andie had to butcher every last soul in that little town, then that's what she'd do.

"You're mine Brian, mine forever."

 **This is an alternative ending to the movie Crush starring Lucas Till, hope you all enjoyed it! See ya next time ;)**


End file.
